Autumn in Paris
by Firstlight21
Summary: Edward left Bella with no excuse. He only told her that his work in Paris is over...


**Autumn in Paris**

**Bella's POV:**

I sat on my office bench, looking straight ahead at the window. "Bella! Bella!" Tara shouted and I waked up from my trance. "Yes?" I asked, and Tara sighed. "We got another e-mail." I raised my eyebrows, "From?" She shook her head, "Unknown." "Your turn, though. I read the last one." I shrugged and continued my daydreaming. "Okay, listeners. We received another e-mail from someone unknown and I would be reading it tonight." I sighed, since the last e-mail Edward gave me, I always think about what he wrote. Here's what he wrote:

_Bella,_

_La vie est vraiment étrange, n'est pas juste. Une fois en__ route vers le ciel en vie, la vie d'autres fois claqué si fort dans la terre. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était le seul qui a le plus besoin dans cette vie, le fait qu'il criait à l'oreille est aussi la seule personne qui ne peut pas obtenir. Mes mots peut sembler absurde, mais croyez-moi, je suis prêt à lâcher des choses, aussi longtemps que vous avec lui. Mais si l'homme peut changer la réalité ?_

_Listen_

_Read phonetically_

_Dictionary - View detailed dictionary_

_**Translate any website**_

_Vogue__-France_

_Nord-Cinema__-France_

_Spiegel Online__-Germany_

_Arte Toreo__-Spain_

_Zeit Online__-Germany_

_-Denmark_

_盆栽__-Japan_

_Pú__-Spain_

_L'Express__-France_

_Zamalek Fans__-Arabic_

_La Información__-Spain_

_El Confidencial__-Spain_

_La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant est de sortir de sa vie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais j'ai dû oublier mes sentiments pour lui même si cela signifiait que je devais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de le faire. Peut-être un jour - je ne sais pas quand - cette douleur aura disparu et nous nous reverrons._

_Listen_

_Read phonetically_

_Maintenant ... En ce moment ... Pour quelques secondes ...__ Je veux être égoïste. Je veux oublier tout le peuple, ignorant le monde, et d'oublier l'origine et l'arrière-plan. Sans charge, demandes ou des attentes, je voudrais l'admettre._

_Je t'aime…_

_Edward_

I listened to the e-mail that we received.

"After that day, I realized that I knew I made a huge mistake. I remembered your expression when I said I would be going back where I was. You're broke, and my heart felt like sliced into pieces when I see you like that. I know that I would stay with you when I see that, but this time, I walked away instead. You tried to follow me, but I told you to stay. That time, I thought that I have made the right decisions. I never thought about the effect that I would make on you. The result… You cried constantly and daydream so much." Tara read the e-mail.

Why almost every e-mail that we received loathed my life? Why me? Didn't I suffer enough in this cruel world? I always dreamed for someone that loved me, and I found him. Nevertheless, all of sudden, he left. No farewell, no contacts… I do not even know why love is like this.

"I know, if I came back, you would be mad at me. You maybe would stay away from me forever, but I would always find a way to make you believe me and accept my apology. This time, I don't need another lie to say to you. I would tell you the truth. _La vie est vraiment étrange, n'est pas juste. Maintenant ... En ce moment ... Pour quelques secondes ... Sans charge, demandes ou des attentes, je voudrais l'admettre. _I still loved you and I would come back to you." Tara finished reading the e-mail. "Well, I think we have an apology request here. The problem is, who? And will he/she accept it?" I gasped, _why is the ending exactly like the note that Edward gave me?_ I looked at Tara, who is looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Give them a few songs." I whispered and Tara nodded. "We're giving you guys a few songs. Enjoy!" Tara said happily and looked at me.

"What happened, Bella?" She asked and I stammered, "The e-mail's ending… It is the same… Like Edward's e-ma… e-mail to… me." Her eyebrows wrinkled, "Which one?" I pulled her to my desk, and opened my e-mail. _Inbox: 5 unread e-mails._ I opened my inbox. _5 e-mail from Edward_ and I quickly opened one.

**Date : 5****th**** November 2008**

**To : **

**Subject : -**

Bella, I know you would be mad at me maybe forever. However, I need to say this. I would go back to Paris soon.

**Date : 6****th**** November 2008**

**To : **

**Subject : -**

Bella, why don't you reply my e-mail? I understand it if you're not replying my e-mail because you're still mad at me.

**Date : 7****th**** November 2008**

**To : **

**Subject : -**

Still mad at me?

**Date : 8****th**** November 2008**

**To : **

**Subject : -**

I won't send you e-mail this often if I knew your condition. Still not replying?

**Date : 9****th**** November 2008**

**To : **

**Subject : -**

You maybe won't open your e-mail for a while, but I still decided to send you this. I would be coming to Paris at the 12th of November. You maybe wouldn't want to meet me when I have arrived there. This is the last e-mail I'm sending you from London.

I looked at the calendar. _Today is the 12__th__,_ I gasped. I opened the e-mail that Edward sent me before he went to London.

**Date : 14****th**** October 2006**

**To : **

**Subject : -**

_Bella,_

_La vie est vraiment étrange, n'est pas juste. Une fois en route vers le ciel en vie, la vie d'autres fois claqué si fort dans la terre. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était le seul qui a le plus besoin dans cette vie, le fait qu'il criait à l'oreille est aussi la seule personne qui ne peut pas obtenir. Mes mots peut sembler absurde, mais croyez-moi, je suis prêt à lâcher des choses, aussi longtemps que vous avec lui. Mais si l'homme peut changer la réalité ?_

_Listen_

_Read phonetically_

_Dictionary - View detailed dictionary_

_**Translate any website**_

_Vogue__-France_

_Nord-Cinema__-France_

_Spiegel Online__-Germany_

_Arte Toreo__-Spain_

_Zeit Online__-Germany_

_-Denmark_

_盆栽__-Japan_

_Pú__-Spain_

_L'Express__-France_

_Zamalek Fans__-Arabic_

_La Información__-Spain_

_El Confidencial__-Spain_

_La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant est de sortir de sa vie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais j'ai dû oublier mes sentiments pour lui même si cela signifiait que je devais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de le faire. Peut-être un jour - je ne sais pas quand - cette douleur aura disparu et nous nous reverrons._

_Listen_

_Read phonetically_

_Maintenant ... En ce moment ... Pour quelques secondes ... Je veux être égoïste. Je veux oublier tout le peuple, ignorant le monde, et d'oublier l'origine et l'arrière-plan. Sans charge, demandes ou des attentes, je voudrais l'admettre._

_Je t'aime…_

_Edward_

Tara read it and her mouth gaped. "Could it be? Why it's exactly the same?" She asked, and I sighed. "That's what I want to know." We heard the bell ring and Tara went to fetch it. I re-read the e-mail again, making sure. The door opened and I looked up. As soon as I looked up, I gasped. Standing in front of me, in all of his glory, is Edward. I went back to my laptop, pretending to work. He sighed, "Won't you hear my explanation?" I looked back at him, my anger increasing. "What do you want to explain? Your life in London? I don't need an explanation from you, Edward!" I shouted, and he backed away, pained. "You don't understand Bella!" He shouted back and I balled my fists. "Understand what? That you haven't hurt me too much? That you don't know how suffered am I when you left? Well, if you wanted to know, I'll tell you. I always cried and I…" My words are cut off with Edward saying, "I leave you because I still love you." My jaw slacked, and my eyes widened. "Wh... What?" I whispered, shocked. "I knew I couldn't stay longer there if you cried. That's my weakest point. So I went back here, hoping that you would here my explanation." He whispered, and my tears fall freely now. "But… why?" I sobbed and he slid down to the floor. "Only one reason that makes me going back to London. My training here is over. Other than that, I wouldn't leave Paris just to stay with you." He said as he went to me and hugged me. I cried in his shoulders and let him comfort me. Edward hugged me tightly as if he never wanted to leave again. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have stayed here, if I knew the ending. But I still loved you no matter what." I froze in his embrace. I walked back and said, "Say that again." He looked startled, but says that again. "Bella, no matter how far the distance separated us, I would always love you. Leaving is the biggest I've made."

I'm almost sure that my heart stopped beating for a while and I need to force myself to breathe. My brain also went blank for a moment. Except for Edward's voice and my own heartbeat that starts beating again, I couldn't hear anything again. The world felt like shrinking around both of us. "That's what I wanted to say to you when we last met," he said, his eyes never leaving mine, "that's what I wanted to say."

I pulled away from his embrace and wiped the tears away from my face. I looked back at Edward, who is staring at me. I took a deep breath and walked over to Edward. I pointed my toes, circled my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. He stayed still. I could feel his heartbeat. "I… I believe you." I mumbled weakly, and he sighed in relief.

**Edward's POV:**

I sighed in relief. My hands that first was limp when she hugged me, immediately hugged her and I kissed her head. I closed my eyes, letting the relief spread to me. "And… thank you for waiting for me." I heard her muttered. From now on, I promised that I wouldn't leave her anymore.


End file.
